That Girl
by PeachyLana
Summary: Mac and Terra survive the fall; consequences will follow. Regina ends up caught in the middle.
1. Is a God Damned Problem

In case you forgot Terra shoved herself and Mac off a cliff. This is going to be obviously very M.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

**That Girl…**

**is a God Damned Problem**

Intense pain immediately greeted Terra as she finally floated back to consciousness. She parted her lips to let out a groan, but it hurt breathe, rendering her silent. Her eyelids opened then quickly squeezed shut at the ungodly brightness of the sun. She turned her head as little as possible and squinted while her sight attempted to focus. Although covered in sweat her body shivered violently adding to her agony, and the coppery tang of blood coated the inside of her mouth.

'What?' She blinked and slowly took in her surroundings. Every sight and sound had to be filtered through her confusion; slowly the pieces began to fall into place.

_Well, that fucking sucked._

Her hand rested on something surprisingly soft. She turned her head in the opposite direction. How could she fucking forget? The cushioning was supplied by that murderer that tried to rape her. Terra couldn't discern his vitals from her current position, but he wasn't moving. She wondered how long they cooked in the desert sun. All that mattered was that she was alive…for now. In hindsight, throwing herself off a cliff was looking less and less like a good idea. The desperate action, in an adrenaline and panic-infused moment, didn't actually lend itself to some mindful musing beforehand. And fuck him, Terra wasn't going to go out without taking him with her. At the time in her irrational head, it sounded noble, but now it sounded insane. Luckily, Terra's eyes refused to stay open temporarily reprieving her from reminiscing on the mistake.

* * *

The shifting of the body beside her brought Terra back to consciousness. Once again, her mind erased the memories of what happened until she attempted to move; it reignited all the furious pain again. Crying out, she tried lifting her head, but it felt like lead.

"You…" A male hoarse voice stopped mid-sentence. "Fucking…"

Fuck. Terra silently cursed.

Mac rolled over onto his side, hissing in his own private hell. She took his halt of curses as evidence of how much pain he was in.

Terra gasped, fighting though the burning and stabbing sensations that attacked her entire body to get up. Her back, the blacking out that accompanied with movement of her spine indicated a real problem there. She had never experienced a sensation before that literally made her body want to shut down, rather than undergo it again. Terra wormed her way up on her knees, with all the grace of a beached whale. _Move_! Internal screaming could only motivate one so much, and here it just wasn't cutting it. She collapsed face down, landing on injured ribs and whimpered pitifully. She clenched a fist with her cheek against the dusty dirt in frustration and coughed. Each involuntary convulsion sent tears to her eyes with piercing pain.

Mac clenched his eyes shut sitting upright. He growled, not letting any other sound reveal his agony, after moving his leg. He gingerly rested against the cliff wall, and bit his bloodied lips while straightening the severely injured appendage. Mac leaned his head back, wincing, and shakily breathed. His eyes focused off into the distance in deep concentration.

Terra stared at him for a long time, soon his eyes closed, and then his body relaxed, head slumping to his shoulder. He passed out. Terra couldn't fucking believe he lived too. What were the odds? She considered taking another shot at getting to her feet, but she needed to rest a bit then try again. She shut her eyes trying not to think of how futile another attempt would be.

* * *

Hours later…

"Hey." Mac finally spoke, but was answered with Terra's unresponsive corpse-like pose.

"Hey, bitch!" The force to shout made him clutch his side. "Fuck." He whispered, holding back a scream.

Mac's hoarse voice cut through Terra's sleep-like state and upon awakening she cursed internally. Mac's deep, pained breathing caught her attention. Passed out again? Not a good sign. Was this never-ending loop going to happen until she eventually just didn't wake up?

"Stop…fucking sleeping…get up," Mac grunted.

Terra glared at him. Did he think she was just lying on the fucking ground by choice?

"I'm not dying here." His words sounded choked in his throat.

Terra prepared for the pain and vowed to get on her feet this time. Leaning her body against the rock wall and shimmying up, employing every bit of energy she had. The wave of nausea that hit her once upright almost collapsed her again. She was frozen in her spot until it passed.

Mac used all his strength to get upright on one foot, keeping his weight completely off his left leg. The new position, up on their feet, helped the both of them breathe a little easier. His unmistakably broken leg was the worst; the other injuries of internal damage didn't compare enough to even register, much less the superficial scratches and wounds that marred both of their bodies. The blood coating their skin was dried anyway, they would have died by blood loss by now if any of the cuts were critical.

Mac composed himself. This was going to take all he had. "You're gonna help me get out of here." His voice now suddenly clear, calm She looked down at her chest making sure nothing impaled it, because she could have sworn a blade was being twisted with each deep inhale. "It really fucking hurts."

"And I feel fucking great. Dumb bitch." Mac couldn't help it; he was too enraged to keep himself in check enough to manipulate her properly. He was in no position to physically threaten or intimidating her into complying.

Terra awkwardly took a step and winced. "Did you hit your head bad enough to cause extra brain-damage?" She sneered at him.

Mac's irritation increased exponentially. "You don't know how to get the fuck out of here."

Terra tested a step, keeping a hand on the boulder nearby for support. Fuck, at least all these stupid rocks were good for something. "Devon told me how to get back to the highway before I ran into you." She smiled, but it came off more as a grimace; but at least she had the upper hand against him in every way now.

Mac snorted then held his side in pain. Jesus, he really needed to stop doing that. This was going to be a challenge; he had to lure her to him like a fucking scared animal. "Don't you fucking get it? Devon had you running straight into me. It was the fucking plan all along." His deathly stare sure made it seem that he wasn't lying.

Okay, now he had her attention.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Terra didn't have the patience or full mental faculties at the moment to decipher whatever vague as shit he was trying to say.

Mac also didn't have the energy or time to beat around the bush. "Devon. All this shit was his idea."

Terra scoffed, and disbelief turned to fury that this bastard would try to push off his crimes on Devon. "You're the psycho, you son of a bitch. YOU killed them!" Her rising blood pressure temporarily blinded her sight as she shouted.

He ignored her, brushing the large pieces of dirt out of his hair. "I cleaned up his mess. Now get the fuck over here."

Terra spat by his foot. "You think that's enough to get my help after you tried to kill me? Go to hell."

Mac's lip curled up, almost smirking. "I tried to fuck you-"

"Rape!" She cut him off, but winced at how bad her contracting muscles felt with the tension.

Mac sneered. "What-the-fuck-ever! If you don't help me get the hell out of here. I will hunt you down and kill you." Not the best way to convince her to assist him.

Terra no longer listened to his threats, too busy railing against him at the same time. Screams echoing over screams created cacophony in the canyon.

"And you fucking not only killed Tom, you mutilated him, you sick fuck!" If she had the strength she'd stomp over and kick him right in his broken leg, just to see the bastard keel over in unbearable pain. Pain that he caused who knows how many people.

Mac reigned in his curses. This wasn't going the way he needed it to; time to change tactics. "You wanna die out here? If the fucking coyotes don't get us, then Walt or Dev comin' back will. It was his fault your retarded friends died. HE wanted ya'll dead." Mac paused letting it sink in. "You think Dev shot Tommy in the leg by accident?"

The nickname Mac used for Devon was not missed by her. Yes, she did wonder about the accident. Terra's earlier interactions with Mac were limited and mostly involved his hands on her ass, but she feared he indeed told the truth. "Explain."

Mac spit out saliva mixed with blood. "It a long fucking story. We get movin' first." He felt like shit, but now he had to go against everything ever beaten into him to act moderately sympathetic.

Terra looked at Mac as if he was the devil. She had no choice _if_ he was being honest. She… needed him; it wasn't like she could make it in her current state anyway.

Walking over to him reignited her light-headedness. The pounding in her head hurt, but nothing as much as her back and ribs. Everything else seemed like a dull ache in comparison, and hopefully it stayed that way. She looked him in the eyes and the hate emanating from them was palpable. Good; the feeling was fucking mutual. Going against every fiber of her being, Terra went to him.

He grit his teeth, putting his arm around her shoulder. Terra couldn't be sure his reaction came from pain or utter disgust, but she winced at the heavy weight that bore down on her. "I can't take that much," she shifted herself and moved her dark hair aside before it got caught between them.

"Shut up, you think I want your fucking help," he hissed back at her. "Nothing would make me happier than killing you right now." His coveralls were half off of him, hanging from his waist, and weighing him down. The white t-shirt he wore turned brown in color from the dirt that stained it. Terra only now recognized her own state of dress. Her entire upper body was uncovered except for her black bra and lacerated, sunburned skin; all thanks to Mac of course.

Terra grasped his hand that hung over her shoulders tight and barely brushed her knee against the back of his injured leg, dangerously close to her, in warning. He hissed at her silent threat, but she wasn't going to let this pathetic injured man intimidate her now. He curled his lip, looking like he was going to spit out a venomous reply, but didn't.

His height made it difficult, but they managed to go a few yards before the wooziness really started to affect Terra. Fighting through pain differed from trying to remain conscious.

Mac's inner rage, temporarily tamed by his injury, kept him from just knocking her on the ground and going on his own. At her pitiful pace he contemplated just crawling at this point. To test it he partially used his injured leg in a step, nearly blinding himself with pain. He sucked in air through his teeth, not letting her know how bad it was for him.

Every step included gasps of pain, heavy breaths and grunts from the both of them. Terra's awareness worsened. The lesser pain began to subside as endorphins took over, and she started to laugh at the ridiculous noises they made. Lumbering about, grunting and covered in blood would have people running from them like the zombie Apocalypse began. Laughing made her stagger even more, Mac luckily didn't let her take them down, balancing all of his weight on one foot keeping them both upright.

"Goddamn it," Mac clenched his fist, almost punching her. The fucking bitch was losing it. Other parts of his body started to throb, he needed a distraction from thinking about what other breaks and tears he procured from the fall.

Terra got a grip, forgetting what she found so funny in the first place and they continued on their way again. "How long were we out?" She asked, dazedly.

Mac inhaled slowly. That was the third time she asked that question with zero recollection of it. "I don't fucking know. Couple days maybe." The last thing he wanted to do was fucking talk, especially the same damn question.

They were too injured to notice thirst and hunger before, but now her dry mouth was craving some water. The sun was relentless, and Mac started to succumb like Terra did to the heat, dehydration and pain, weakening dramatically. He glanced over to the face of his slow moving crutch; her eyes were closed as she trudged along in a semi-conscious state. Her nose crinkled with every painful intake of air from her parted lips.

"Hey!" He shouted, using his hand over her shoulder to pull at her long dark hair. "Don't pass the fuck out now," Mac sneered. "Or I _will_ kill you." He knew how stupid that sounded.

At the moment his threats were idle. Terra opened her eyes a little, and looked over at him. "I'd prefer it at this point."

As much as Mac wanted to leave her in the desert to let her rot, he began to doubt that they could actually make it to a road before they died. In reality, he was fucking lucky that she was physically stronger than he thought she'd be, and carried a good deal of his weight. It slowly became clear that he was delusional if he thought he could manage on his own.

Mac needed her to keep going. As long as he got to the road, then he could just leave her to die there. That would be his reward for all this. "Devon's my brother."

She eyed him silently. Was he conversing to keep her awake?

He paused; exhaustion crept up on him, but also because Terra nearly tripped, "Regina too, by half." Terra opened her mouth. "Shut up," Mac cut her off. "It all comes down to Dev wanting Regina for himself. His head is fucked."

"He wanted Regina?" Terra made a face. "That doesn't make any sense!" She got upset, immediately halting her step and sharp pain stabbed her chest again, Mac groaned at the unexpected jerk of his body. "Why did he have us come along then?" She glared at him, demanding answers.

"Fuck if I know. Probably Reggie wouldn't feel safe enough without you morons." Mac had no clue what the hell went through Devon's fucked up head, the kid's depravity challenged Walter's.

"What you're saying," Terra shook her head, that didn't help her headache. "This is fucking insane!" She refused to believe it, but at least her alertness perked up.

Unfortunately for Mac, it was too little too late. "We ain't gonna make it before dark," Mac muttered and stopped moving.

Terra didn't see the problem. "So? We can keep going. It'll be easier without the sun." The temperature already dropped a good ten degrees as the sun started to set.

"Listen, you dumb bitch. I ain't gonna be easy dinner limping along in the god damned dark." He snarled at her. "We turn back."

"First, I'm not done with this conversation. And back where?!" She barked. Mac seethed that she had absolutely no fear of him now.

"There's another cave not too far. Know better than to keep my shit in one place."

Terra had no idea what he was talking about. "A cave? Why do you have a fucking cave?" That didn't matter so she quickly dropped it. "We need to get to a damn hospital, not your secret hideout." But her feet still went in the direction he wanted. She made sure to voice her displeasure every step of the way.

'He's going to murder me and leave my body here,' she thought as they staggered into the dark rock cavern. Mac shoved her away from him. "There's a light on the wall to the left."

Terra felt around for it and switched it on. "Light" was a very loose definition of the tiny, 20 watt exposed light bulb that flickered intermittently. The smell of gasoline overwhelmed her already, and the stack of chemicals in the back didn't ease her wariness. "What the hell is this?" The place looked like it could blow with the slightest spark.

"A back up," he answered and gingerly fell back onto an old, dirty sofa. "Fuck."

Terra clicked her tongue looking around. "You make drugs too. Well, that's just great." She wanted to lie down and pass out again too, but didn't want to relive getting to her feet again.

Mac began to really to regret this decision. She should be less coherent not more so, unless the concussion really got to her.

"You really need to splint that leg."

Mac clenched his fist; the pounding in his head was getting worse. "Do me a favor." That must have been the first time those words exited his mouth. "Give me that fucking bottle of jack over there and shut up."

Terra recognized Mac's inability to do anything for himself, but_ fuck_ him. "I've been doing enough favors for you." She slowly leaned against the cave wall and tried to carefully slide down but his eyes caught hers. He stared back, obviously in excruciating pain and it was pathetically transparent through his crumbling rough exterior. Using the excuse to drink her own pain away, Terra slowly and wordlessly retrieved the bottle, picking up a half empty bottle of water as well. "You shouldn't be drinking, you're dehydrated." She said this before ignoring her own advice, taking a deep drink of the terrible, cheap whiskey.

Her voice murdered his ears, and the echo in the small area only aggravated it; Mac swiped the alcohol from her hand and drank copiously.

The cool night air chilled Terra's burned skin in the drafty lair. She grimaced at the dirt covered abrasions on her arms. She debated using the water for cleaning her wounds, but drinking was a necessity.

Terra was no doctor, but she knew that her rapid, crackling breathing, pain in her chest, and tiredness made her most concerning injury obvious.

She needed to get more information out of him before he passed out. It wouldn't take much, and Terra was partially shocked how long he managed with his leg.

"I always thought Devon had a weird relationship with Regina," she said aloud. His eyes were closed. Even from this distance she noticed the blonde eyelashes and how he could pass for someone normal looking when he was half dead. "But I need more to go on than just that."

"Surprised he showed up with you," Mac spoke even though his eyes stayed shut. "You ain't his type."

"Because we aren't related?" She snapped back, but wrapped her arms around herself, the cold getting to her.

He made the smallest laugh, "You," Mac began and she awaited the insults, but didn't get them. "I watched you. You were fuckin' calm, you kept it together the entire time until the end, didn't you? Held that gun up to Walter for that one second." He cracked open one blue eye. "Should have fucking shot the bastard when you had the chance."

"Wish I did. But I trusted Devon." Terrra didn't realize she was holding her breath. This man watched her when she had no idea.

Mac winced again, closing his eyes. "You knew something was wrong, had to. You're too fuckin' smart, college girl. If Dev sent you and Tommy on your own you might have made it, that's why he split the two of you up."

Nothing until that point chilled her until Mac uttered those words. Even with Tom's injury the two of them weren't that bad off until they separated. Devon split himself from her…on purpose jumping that cliff for the gun. "He injured himself for this stupid plan?"

_Devon_ was the psycho. HE injured himself and got the others killed for his gain, his own brother and cousin weren't even safe.

"Dev always was a melodramatic fuck."

Mac adjusted his head to rest more comfortably. Terra wanted to do the same, but her back killed her unless she laid flat on the ground. His breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Terra considered leaving him, but the decision was suicide. She stared at him for a long time until the last bit of sense she had went out the window. Terra pulled down his sagging coveralls, without waking him. He wore tight boxer briefs below the over-sized jumpsuit and she disregarded looking at him while trying his broken leg straight all the way femur to ankle. She was shocked the jostling didn't wake him.

How fucked up was she in the head that SHE felt bad for him, after everything he did?! Pity, that's what it was, and she was human with real emotions unlike this…monster.

* * *

Mac awoke to the woman hacking in the corner and noticed his stiff leg now strapped to two thin, broken pieces of wood with duct tape. Insults immediately came to him for her shitty job, but they died on his lips. It wasn't worth it anymore to voice his hate for her. His brain screamed at him that she only wanted to live, and her pitiful attempts at helping him would make a no less painful death for her. But the bitch understood how to diffuse Mac and cooperate for the interim. She did it at the bar when they first showed up in town. He had to give an ounce of credit to the woman for knowing how to work a guy like him. Where did she learn that from?

Terra coughed again in her sleep, then moaned in pain at the movement. Mac liked the sight of her in distress and half undressed to boot. The sound of her agony helped rouse him, now if it was only _him_ directly causing that. Maybe it was the poor lighting, but she looked worse. He figured an internal injury, and that meant not a lot of time.

Terra drifted in and out of disturbing sleep, only a few minutes at a time. When it got light enough she was awakened by an empty bottle being thrown against the floor and smashing to pieces. She jumped in shock and the pain lit up her body, waking her immediately.

"You a doctor or some shit?"

Terra finally looked up at him. "I know basic first aid, moron," she wearily insulted.

"Get a nice look at it?" He asked glancing down at his crotch before back at her.

Terra would roll her eyes if she had the strength, working on getting up again. Mac growled at her slow pace, and didn't bother putting the coveralls back on, his ankle and foot on the broken leg were too swollen to even fit into shoes.

As soon as they stumbled out into the light, Mac squinted his eyes in unreal pain, so bad that tears pricked at his eyes.

Terra suddenly gasped. "I don't think I can do this," her words were whispered and raspy. _So tired_. She awaited some sort of retort, but Mac was biting his lip hard enough to draw more blood, eyes shut tight.

"Go." He hissed.

Shuffling along, Terra's wheezing worsened. She struggled to get enough air.

"Come the fuck on, we're not that far from the fucking road. Not going through all this to die that close." It must be a hallucination when Mac was her cheerleader to keep going.

She grit her teeth, pulling him along, his weight feeling twice what it did before.

"Don't you want to get back at that fuck, Devon." He didn't ask it, he said as a truth in a low controlled voice.

Devon. Terra forgot about him in her half-conscious state. This man next to her, she let him grope her at that fucking bar to avoid a fight. But it was all an act. "You went along with it," she grunted. "Whether it was Devon's idea or not, you played along, and you killed my friends."

It still didn't really sink in yet. _They're DEAD. Stop feeling sorry for this crazy inbred psycho._

Mac's hand brushed against her chest, as his arm hung around her shoulder. His hand squeezed her breast and she unconsciously elbowed him, both of them simultaneously yelping out.

"You asshole," she wheezed.

"Bitch, I thought you needed to be woken up." He grimaced and turned his head to her, trying not to strangle the life out of her. Terra noticed his blue narrowed glare suddenly change into something slightly surprised. The dried blood mixed into the stubble on his face made him look even more psychotic.

"If that's your idea of -What?" She panted with a snarl.

"Your lips…" His voice was unusually soft. More curious than worried. "They're blue."

"Fuck," Terra began walking before he was ready and he had to jump to keep up with her suddenly increased pace.

"You dyin'?" There wasn't an ounce of worry, just intrigue.

"Punctured lung," she said. "Must have been one of my ribs from when YOU kicked me." How fucking ridiculous was it that he hurt her more than the fall did?

"Didn't think sorority whores were that smart."

"I'm full of surprises, Mac. You should know that by now." His name felt wrong rolling off her tongue.

The continued on in silence for a couple more miles. Mac's gait was even more skewed due to his lack of shoes. Finally, the highway was in sight over their heads, it was only a six foot distance from the ground to the interstate pavement above; cars could be heard passing every now and then. Anyone in even below average shape could do it, but not beat half to death.

"Let me up first," Terra said.

"Fuck you," he spat.

"I'll get help. I promise," she glared at him. "I'm lighter. There's no way I can get you up that far."

A new thought hit her. "What the hell are we going to tell people?" Terra suddenly reacted. "They're going to ask."

Mac smirked. "So you're gonna actually keep your mouth shut? Cause I was looking forward to huntin' you down to kill later." Terra frowned, but Mac suddenly used a surprising amount of strength using just one foot, pushing off of her to jump up; he grasped the concrete ledge and pulled up with a grunt and then a hiss of pain. She was knocked to the ground by his push. "I should just leave you here, for what you did." He said looking down at her with a gleam in his eyes, now that he had the upper hand. His pain completely numbed with the pleasure of this situation.

"You son of a bitch." Terra growled. "This is your fault. You're the one that followed Devon's orders and cleaned up his mess like a bitch. Was 'rape my girlfriend' on Devon's list of things to do?"

'That...wasn't the right thing to say.' Terra realized calling Mac a bitch wasn't a genius move, but Mac didn't seem to care.

"Nah, I think was worded as 'kill my girlfriend.'" He had a smile one would have when enjoying a beautiful view. Instead of pleasant scenery it was an injured, helpless woman.

"I still don't believe you." Terra lied, but she couldn't let him think he won.

"I don't give a fuck what you think, you dumb bitch." He chuckled. "I thought I'd just fuck you and I'd keep you for myself. Got a nice ass, and no point in killing pussy if it's still useful."

Terra felt a strange sensation wash over her, and it had nothing to do with her injuries. Did he think he was going to keep her as his fucking pet? She threw away her life once already, was she going to do it again to win a battle of words with him?

"Just…help me, Mac." She looked up at him.

"You'll get it…eventually," he grinned his dark teeth at her and then he was out of view.

"God damn it, Mac! Get back here!" Her screams cut shot with the inability to breathe. His betrayal was inevitable, but she still broke down with tears, gasping, and hyperventilating. Her body couldn't take any more stress. Terra hunched over and tried to catch her breath. She wasn't dead yet; she'd figure it out.

That's what she got for fucking trusting him. How could she? More time passed, and she felt the cold set in her skin, if she lost consciousness again it would likely be the last time. But why force herself to stay awake for nothing? Nothingness sounded like a beautiful dream now.

She wondered how far he could get or if he'd just wave a passing car, and then probably car-jack them. He was beyond redeemable. He didn't feel empathy, the fucking sociopath. More mindless internal musings ran through her head, and she had no sense of time anymore. It became apparent that Mac was going to be the last thing she thought of before she died. He would have liked that, and the fact that did technically cause her death as well.

The sounds of sirens along the road made her shake her head. Now she was hearing things. The noise got louder and she laughed bitterly at the fact that they were going to pass right by her.

Only the sirens didn't die down and they were followed by sound of a car door shutting, and then a voice called down to her.

"You okay, Miss? We'll get you out of there in a minute. Just hold on, an ambulance is on the way."

Terra barely parted her lips, silently uttering the impossible question. _How?_ Logic dictated one clear answer, but she couldn't wrap her head around it.

_Mac._

Nothing in this fucking place made any sense; this hellhole sucked its occupants dry of sanity and Terra had to get out before she was next.

* * *

Each following chapter skips ahead a few months. I'm very nervous about this one. Next is a small bit of Mac and Regina.


	2. Is a Hot Mess

Henceforth, each part will flash forward a couple months…

This chapter contains explicit sex, more specifically incestuous explicit sex. This entire story focuses on mainly on Terra except for this chapter, but Reggie will remain a fixture as this continues. This entire story is actually a merging of two of smaller ones together. During my editing process I kind of lost it, so I think this chapter feels really chaotic, but that seems to be my default style. The phrase "What the fuck am I doing?!" constantly ran through my head during this. I finally had to just stop and post so I apologize for errors in this.

**That Girl…**

**Is A Hot Mess**

Mac looked over the two bodies on the floor and exhaled a loud, annoyed sigh. He didn't mean for their deaths to be so quick, especially after fantasizing about this moment for months. _Control_. Mac's lack of control fucked him over too many times, and he recognized the benefit of mastering that skill. But he saw red as soon as he laid eyes on Walter and Devon. Then it got messy and he barely remembered what happened. Even though he didn't have time to savor their pain, Mac smiled with gratification. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A woman stood in the hallway staring past him. Mac waited for her to run, but her eyes were glued to the lifeless corpses of Walter and Devon and the pool of red surrounding them. He tightened his hold on the bloodied knife, the smile still on his lips; ready add her body to the pile. When he finally walked in her direction getting a better view, the murderous rage temporarily left.

_Regina. _

_Fuck_. Mac tilted his head taking her in; the two corpses on the ground had more life in their deteriorating irises than this bitch. Regina's sickly pallor exacerbated her gauntness, and her dead eyed stare lead Mac to the conclusion that she was heavily drugged. He vividly remembered her ash brown, wavy hair, but now it was a tangled mess. He barely recognized this shell of a girl; it was a damn shame that this was all that remained. Was this what Devon wanted? Some fuck doll? He got close enough to see the blue-green of her eyes, and finally spoke when she still didn't even bother to look at him.

"Regina," he waited, but still no response until he was right in front of her and her gaze slowly lifted to his face. "What the hell, girl? They fuck you retarded?"

She flinched at his voice, and Mac smirked at that small victory. But she still didn't run, resigned to whatever fate or plan he had in store for her. Fuck, maybe she preferred being killed after whatever those two did to her. He shouldered her out of the way to get into the bathroom, ripping open the mirrored medicine cabinet, pulling out prescription pill bottles, and then throwing each one to the floor. Xanax, codeine, and an array of sleeping pills, a sedative lover's dream cocktail. Mac eyed her, curious how she remained standing.

* * *

Cognizance slowly returned to Regina as the haze of sedation began to lift. Images formed real shapes again and she realized the past few hours weren't part of an insane dream. She was sitting in a truck beside Mac. _MAC._ Apparently in her zombie-like condition, she 'helped' load up the bodies into Mac's old truck that Walter kept. And that's if the definition of helping meant being yelled at for being so useless. While Regina blinked away the fog that had settled for months in her brain, Mac rummaged through the center console. He grinned finding a half empty bottle of caffeine pills where he left them.

Regina wondered if he was going to kill her and chuck her body off into the empty canyons too; the wildlife would pick the bones clean in a matter of days. Mac suddenly grasped her face, and pushed a pill into her mouth.

"Swallow." He ordered as she choked trying to pull away.

Regina was used to being forced pills, but her mouth was dry making it hard to get down the chalky tablet.

"Maybe that will wake your ass up," Mac smirked pulling out on the dirt road.

She didn't bother to say anything and stared out the dirty window. Was he giving her clarity just to kill her? It sure sounded like something fucked up he'd do.

Mac glanced over at her as he drove. "They fucked you up good, didn't they?"

Regina dug her nails into her palms, but remained silent. At least she didn't tremble anymore. Mac enjoyed watching Regina from his periphery. Maybe she wasn't beyond repair…yet.

"Walter is one sick fuck, bet you didn't realize that cocksucker was probably your daddy," he couldn't resist throwing the trauma in her face. She closed her eyes and took a breath, but Mac pressed on. "Your mother was a fucking slut; the whole town practically came in her. I fucked that bitch when I was barely sixteen." Regina groaned nauseated and Mac chuckled at her.

"You're really my brother?" She finally spoke, looking at him.

That wasn't the question he expected, and it took a minute for him to find words. "Looking for a replacement for Dev already?"

She wrinkled her nose in response and grimaced. This is what happened when she opened her mouth. Why did she anticipate anything different? "You knew…You knew we were siblings when you raped me."

His hand shot over, grasping her thigh and Regina stiffened as he growled. "I saw the way you were looking at me. You fucking wanted it. You forgot what a little whore you were back then. I don't know how Devon made you forget it."

Mac removed his hand to throw the truck into park and she glared at him. Finally, a spark of life returned in her angry eyes.

"Out." He ordered, slamming the car door. Reggie walked to the back of the truck, 'helping' unload the two dead men, shaky again, but this time from the caffeine he force-fed her. The two were nothing to her, she didn't feel one god damned thing in her chest. But Regina wanted to feel to feel the same joy that Mac obviously got from kicking the dead into the canyon below.

He sat on the back of the truck smoking a cigarette, while Regina sighed looking out into the brown and red desert. "How did you make it?" She finally asked, but prepared for a twisted insult this time.

Mac winced just being reminded of it. "What the fuck do you think happened?" He almost ended the conversation there. That would have been the smart thing to do, because he knew she wouldn't press for more information. "Terra," Fuck, why was he telling her this? Why does he even remember her fucking name? "That bitch made it out too."

Regina broke a smile, but as soon as it reached her lips it fell. "Why didn't she say anything to anyone?" She clenched her fists, angry and heartbroken at the betrayal of being left behind.

"Because she's smart enough not to, otherwise I'd slit her throat." That would have been a fine enough answer, but again Mac continued to talk much to his own chagrin. "Do you have any idea how fast that shit would have been turned around on me?" Mac spit on the ground. "Those two fuckers would've sold me out in a heartbeat. And there are plenty of places they'd hide you. You'd still be fucked." Did he just justify that bitch's actions? Anger welled up inside of him at his own weakness of needing to vent. He walked around the truck and wrenched open the door. "Get the fuck in."

On the bumpy ride back Regina muttered, "Sixteen…" The comment about her mother still bothered her. She attempted to inwardly do the math, but didn't know Mac's age. "How old are you?" She slowly gained confidence that he wasn't going to kill her, at least not now. He also did nothing to harm her yet, but every time Regina opened her mouth it felt like walking through a minefield. She had no idea what would make him snap.

Mac found her sudden interest amusing. "Don't think you were even born yet when I fucked her," he paused as if he read the same math problem in her head. This was going to be fun.

A glaring time issue hit Regina hard. She was silent, but couldn't hide her wide-eyed worry. No, that couldn't be. _Can't be!_ Regina was chilled by the shocked look on Mac's face as he stared out the windshield.

His lips curled up. "Does it turn you on more if I'm your brother or daddy?" Mac asked, more to upset her, but looked over her carefully trying to discern any familiar traits.

"Half-brother, if that!" She spat, this reigniting even more life into her.

"Cause Walter is a better choice, right?" He sneered. "Enjoy fucking him?"

"There's no proof of that either!" Regina shouted with her voice cracking from lack of use. She clutched her head, and bent over feeling sick. "Don't fucking say his name." Her voice pleaded.

Mac had business to get down to, and even though torturing her was actually fucking turning him on, he had to put that on the backburner. "The local cops here, did the old fuck pay them off?" Regina was distracted but nodded. Mac pulled back into the driveway at the house. "Good." Now it was time to take back what was his.

* * *

Regina wrung her hands pacing around "her" bedroom. The caffeine's shot of lucidity was desperately needed for months. Escape or not escape? She jumped at the sound of things being slammed around and furniture moved; even though it had been going on constantly for the past few hours. She didn't want to know what the hell Mac was up to out there. Doubt crept into her mind on Mac's intentions with her. He was going to kill her; it was just a matter of when. The window was right _there_.

Where would she go? What would she do?

The noise of cars pulling up, men's and at least one woman's voice in the house forced her to imagine what was going on outside of her room. People came and went, at what seemed like, a furious pace. Curiosity and restlessness won; she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it as quietly as possible. She held her breath, pulling it just barely open. The wood door creaked and she hissed a curse, pausing waiting to see if anyone heard.

Regina couldn't see anything from the angle, but could hear voices…and music? Then she heard a laugh; Mac's laugh. It was a strange, haunting sound to her ears. It chilled her to the core, and she shut the door, crawling onto her bed. She counted the knots in the wooden paneling in the room, something to keep her mind off of everything. He laughed again, and she put her hands up to her ears to block out the sound.

As soon as she regained some calm, and was thankful he had forgotten her existence temporarily, Mac swung the door to her room open. Regina inched back with her knees to her chest. _Fuck!_ The first thing she noticed was his lack of shirt and then the faded jeans that somehow stayed on his hips even with the top button undone. Mac had a small smile on his face and exhaled a heavy cloud of smoke from his cigarette. Regina audibly gulped. He was high, really fucking high, and still in a manic, euphoric haze from the heavy dose of the drug. He strutted up to her like they were old friends.

"You're still here," he sounded genuinely surprised, sweeping his eyes over her scared form on the bed. Mac grasped her wrist, hauled her off the bed and onto the floor. "Come on Gina, got some friends that want to meet you."

She pulled against his grip, the new nickname stunned her for a second. "Mac, please!" She shook her head. He dragged her out the door into the living room on the floor, like an animal. She huddled there like a trapped mouse.

His narrowed eyes looked down at her, taking a deep drag. "Baby sister is a sweet piece of ass, ain't she?" The way he said it, the rasp in his voice suddenly changed to lust infused. At first, Regina thought this was going to be a repeat of the cave, tensing and on the verge of tears.

Regina was afraid to make eye contact with anyone else in the room and continued to stare at the floor. She quickly got the impression these people were his new employees of his meth business re-launch.

"You don't touch her without my permission, got it? Otherwise I'll fucking kill you both… slowly, understood?"

Regina cocked her head at his surprising words, but still afraid to look around. _Don't _touch her? Maybe if she stayed very still they'd forget she was there and she could crawl back to her room.

She shrieked and pulled back in fear as Mac hauled her up. "Calm the fuck down," he picked up a glass pipe from the coffee table and shoved it into her hands. "Hit this."

To say that Mac's eyes looked at her with hunger that she never seen before was an understatement. Regina instinctively put a hand up to her neck, like he was going to take another chunk out of her, not even hearing his two word demand.

"W—hat?" She asked, but looked down into her hands at the pipe for a quick reminder. "I don't want to." She knew that objecting would get her absolutely nowhere, maybe a smack in the face if he was feeling nice.

"I'm doing you a favor right now. So take the fuck advantage of it, you little bitch. Fucking hell, you did this shit before. Remember, when you were actually fun?" Anger flashed in his blue eyes and she did as told. It was disgusting, she coughed, remembering how it felt and tasted the first time in the cave when it was mixed with weed. Back when she had _no idea_ he laced the week with meth!

It hit hard and fast.

"Holy shit," Regina gasped out almost feeling sick to her stomach, as the rush flooded her system, and she grasped the wall. She looked up, breathless at the sight of Mac's eyes and the intensity the stare he pinned at her with. Reeling from the overwhelming sensations of just breathing, standing andjust fucking_ existing; _the vulnerability of her predicament scared her_._ She concentrated on not throwing up as the peak smoothed out, regaining the ability to will her own movement.

The energy was a world of difference compared to a laughable caffeine buzz, but the intense happiness...Regina smiled. She smiled and then she laughed at how exhilarating it felt to just not have a fucking care. She never felt this good on the best day of her life, or at least any day she could remember. Her brain felt like it could work again, and she was still unable to keep from smiling at him. _At Mac._ The urge to hug him, just touch him gnawed at her, and Regina almost smacked herself in the face for it.

"Oh no." She whispered aloud. The chill, that's what made her nipples hard, but that didn't explain the fucking need and the ache between her legs. She leaned back against the wall, both palms pressed against it, nails scratching into the wood paneling.

He came closer and smirked; she shuddered without him even touching her, just the minor facial twitch got her hot. _THAT_ wasn't a good sign. Regina's heart raced in her chest, in this drugged up miasma everything about him beckoned to her. And his toned upper body was right in front of her; she wanted to run her tongue down his neck. She parted her lips unconsciously at the thought. _No!_ She internally screamed and turned her head shutting her eyes tight. _You're not that fucked up._ As long as he didn't do anything, she could keep herself in check. But something deep in her mind felt liberating. She remembered so long ago this feeling of not giving a fuck, and loving it.

Mac watched; even with her eyes closed, Reggie's lips slowly turned back up in a small smile.

He grasped her face hard; she sucked in a deep breath, opening her eyes. He could smell her arousal, she was probably dripping at this point. Sex mixed with the utter fear she exuded was one fucking delicious cocktail.

He was so close, the heat radiated off of him and she arched her back to brush herself against him just wanting to feel his warmth.

Mac moved in closer, she was like a tightly would spring ready to release. He slammed his lips into hers, releasing the built up tension that he didn't care to deny himself any longer. His hands didn't hesitate, running over her chest, squeezing her breasts hard, and she squealed into his mouth. Regina couldn't stop and desperately, almost violently kissed him back; tasting every bit of his mouth with her tongue as if it was her fucking life source. Finally air became a necessity and her head fell back against the wall, recovering.

"Dirty slut little sister." He spoke the words with a smile against her neck before nipping with his teeth. Her eyes fluttered at the words and her mouth exhaled a breathy moan at the feel of his bite.

He forced her lips back to his mouth aggressively. She had no idea when her eyes were open or closed, it was such a blur. But she shouldn't feel that flush from 'little sister'. She never got that once from Devon, but he also never called her that. He just voiced his sick need and love for her like a mantra every time he touched her.

_Drugs. _

It was Regina's only answer. It had to be, because Devon was younger, had better teeth, and Jesus, he actually might have cared if she lived or died. But right now Mac was all she ever wanted. Regina at wondered if she was literally losing her mind.

His hands were everywhere feeling her up, ripping her shirt off over her head, and then gripping her ass, almost lifting her off her feet.

"Umm, should we go?" The voice of one of the younger guys still in the room interrupted them, and Regina took a breath of stunned relief. She lurched away from him, needing to put distance between the two of them.

Mac barely turned his head in the direction of the reluctant voyeurs. "If you're not going to shut the fuck up, then get the fuck out!" He gave Regina an evil look. "You don't mind an audience, I watched you pretty much fuck Harley right in front of me and three other people."

He came towards her again and she tried to back away, but even the air felt like it caressed her skin. Unable to make herself move, he slowly came up to her. As if taking his time was part of the punishment. His erection pressed between her legs, and she fought every fiber of her being not to press back to him. "How bad do you want my cock right now?"

"No, fuck no," she grit her teeth, partly because she couldn't help it. Another small rush overcame her, and she tried to push herself away from away, but he yanked her forward against his chest. The searing heat of his skin had her hand sliding up his chest before she realized what she was doing.

"Good isn't it?" His voice was sultry, it made her eyes want to roll back as the tone trailed down her body. "I know what the fuck I'm doing. Ain't that right, Gina?"

Regina groaned. No_ fucking kidding. _She was sickened with her inability to put up even the facade of resistance. He kissed her relentlessly; she inhaled sharply through her nose. God, it felt so good. She followed Mac's ferocious pace slipping her tongue in his mouth; her with hands clawed at him, bringing her leg up around his hip. As frenzied as it was, Mac was shockingly not violent. Regina guessed the high mellowed that part somewhat.

She heard his heavy breathing mixed with hers. She_ really_ liked that sound. The sound of Mac panting; she bit her lip with lust. _Don't think._ Her eyelids were heavy when he unzipped his jeans before pulling at her shorts. She shimmied out of them, his hands on her bare hips made her breath hitch. She wanted him to throw her against the wall and fuck her right there. She enthusiastically licked, kissed and then bit at his neck. He tasted salty from sweat and fucking delicious. Mac sucked in a breath at her mouth on his neck and, good lord, Regina forgot how satisfying it felt to elicit that response in a man. Lost, Regina ground her hips unabashedly against Mac, her god damned murderer-rapist, half-brother. Her brain shut off before she could further the relationship with her earlier thoughts. Regina was so disorientated, for one delusional second she thought that maybe he wasn't so bad.

Regina eagerly submitted to Mac when he shoved her on her knees. She shrieked with a still a smirk and surprise as he pushed her further on all fours. He slid his fingers over her and snickered at how wet she was and her moan of pleasure. Mac chuckled at what a big difference this scenario was from last time, and sunk into her pussy in one fluid stroke, she grunted but didn't fight back.

Mac didn't obsessively murmur his love for her like Devon did. Oh no, he did something _much_ worse.

He pulled out slowly and thrust in deep again, Regina cried out beneath him. "Fuck, you like it don't you girl?"

She growled out something with her nails in the floor, he was flush against her back, gripping her hair and painfully pressing the side of her head to the floor. There was that sadism she remembered.

"Mac," she whispered out his name, as he continued to tease her with the slowest, deepest fucking she ever had.

"You love getting fucked by me, don't you baby sister?"

She moaned out, fuck. Why? Why did that do something to her?

_Drugs._ She repeated the excuse.

"Told you Dev didn't know how to fuck right."

She cried out beneath him, and for once it wasn't in pain. A new thought hit him like a bolt of lightning, and he nearly got off that second. Mac picked up the pace, filling her with his cock faster and with more force.

"You're a fucking slut just like your mother." He grasped her necklace from behind, pulling it tight against her throat. "She liked it just like this too. Maybe you are mine after all."

Her voice hitched, and her body tensed. Fuck no. That cut even through her high. "I am NOT your daughter." Reggie spat.

"Yeah? That's why that cunt of yours was fucking meant for me," he said. "And even if I was your daddy you don't want me to stop fucking you, do you?" He asked pulling and twisting the chain tighter and slowing his pace again.

She bit her lip, gasping with lack of air, but he was right.

"You want it that bad, right Little Slut?" He hissed in her ear. "Whether I'm your brother or your daddy, you want me to make you come." She couldn't hear her own loud moaning. Her eyes shut tight, because his voice and his fucking nasty words were going to get her off.

More, she wanted more. How do you beg someone to keep talking? This was the same man who raped her, and now she was pushing herself back against his cock desperate to get off.

"That's the whore I remember," he moaned, letting her do the work, rocking her ass back to him, shoving his cock deep. Mac had to admit, there was something to having a girl desperately wanting to fuck than forcing his cock into a dry pussy. And fuck, she came, seemingly out of the blue to him, he had no idea how close she was, but she slammed herself back on him again, her tight walls milking his cock, pulling him along with her into his own climax. He dove into her deeper and she screamed, arching her back and groaning.

Mac's hair was damp and sweat fell from the strands pressed to his forehead onto her back. She was still panting, rocking slowly against him, lost in her orgasm and meth infused mind. He looked up, and realized the others must have left. He had no idea and didn't give a fuck either way. Mac pushed off of her, and she grunted being pressed hard into the floor. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, and staggered into a random bedroom, leaving her behind.

Regina finally got to her feet alone in the dark living room and crawled back into her mattress lying on the floor of her old room. Her body was exhausted but her mind sure as fuck wasn't. Hours later she was sore; her brain still raced with such a flurry of thoughts that she still couldn't sleep. The high happy rush was long gone and Regina felt shaky, dirty, and sick.

Sick because she wanted to crawl into bed with him, and bury her head in his chest. She felt safe with him and it fucking terrified her.

* * *

Sooo...Thanks to those that gave me some feedback on the first chapter. Believe me, I wasn't sure more than a couple people gave a fuck about this.

Next, it's Terra's return to get Regina, but things are NOT they were when she left.


End file.
